El Sufrimiento de Ella, El Error de Él y El Consuelo de Ambos
by ChioDroid
Summary: "Algo tensos por el escenario actual, Eren y Mikasa discuten, ella se da cuenta que no soporta más pelear así con él y el chico titán recibe algo de ayuda para darse cuenta de algo importante..." One-Shot Eremika (Eren x Mikasa) :nomedigas: Pasen y lean .3.


**¡Holaaaa! Em... bueno este es mi primer fic (omgjamáspenséqueescribiríaalgo) y bueno va dedicado a una amiga que me dijo ''Te la pasas leyendo fics, es tu turno de devolverle algo al fandom'' (enesecasoestoyendeudaconelRirenyelEreri) y como su OTP son ErenxMikasa, pareja que también me gusta, decidí escribir algo de ellos dedicado a ella n_n. Eso po, no los distraigo más (siesquealguienleyoesto) y he aqui la historia c:**

**_Disclaimer:_** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes presentes en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

_**Advertencia:**_ Spoilers del capítulo 50 en adelante del manga.

_**Notas antes de leer:**_ Usé letra cursiva para destacar algunos pensamientos o cosas que dicen y letra en negrita para las citas textuales que ellos recuerdan o dicen que saqué del manga.

* * *

**''El Sufrimiento de Ella, el Error de Él y el Consuelo de Ambos''**

_POV Mikasa_

Terminaba de anochecer, y luego de la reunión con el sargento Levi y los de la corporación Reebs nos ordenaron preparar nuestras cosas para mañana, yo no tenía mucho que ordenar ya que de momento no tengo gran protagonismo en la ejecución del plan. Me quedé en el pasillo del refugio mirando por la ventana, mañana sería un día decisivo para nuestro futuro, bien claro nos quedó con la "falta de delicadeza" con la que el sargento obligó a Historia a tomar una decisión, pero aún sabiéndolo me inquieta el rol de Eren en todo esto.

La luna ya estaba en lo alto, reclamando por un espacio entre las nubes que vaticinaban una helada noche...

_Eren..._

Sentí una puerta abrirse atrás mío, era Eren, quien al parecer ya tenía todo listo y estaba libre.

-¡Eren! Quisiera hablar contigo...- llamé su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó distraído acercándose.

-Es sobre el plan con los de la corporación, es muy arriesgado y-

-Si vas a decirme que no es mi obligación hacerlo estás equivocada- dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Pero Eren- traté de explicarme.

-¡No! Es una orden del sargento y aunque tuviera la opción de negarme-

-¡No tienes que obedecer en todo a ese tipo!- Dije interrumpiéndolo yo esta vez claramente molesta.

-¡Ya basta Mikasa! ¡Esto va más allá, es por el bien de la humanidad! ¡Lo haré sí o sí así que déjate de estupideces de hermana preocupona!-

-¡No es eso!- Intenté hablar.

-¡Sí, si lo es! ¿Por qué no mejor sigues tu propio camino y dejas de interponerte en el mio?- Dijo respirando agitadamente por levantar demasiado la voz para luego darme la espalda y marcharse.

-No es tan simple...- esbocé con un hilo de voz apenas audible mientras lo veía irse sin siquiera voltear a verme, decidí hacer lo mismo.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio contuve mis lágrimas y me senté a la orilla de la cama con todos mis músculos tensos, apretando mis puños en las rodillas, no puedo permitirme decaer en un momento tan crucial para la legión ni mucho menos con Historia o Sasha pudiendo entrar en cualquier momento al cuarto.

La situación para mi era desoladora, Eren siendo puesto en constante riesgo debido a su condición de titán y yo sin siquiera poder mantener una conversación con él que no termine abruptamente con palabras hirientes de su parte, cada una enterrándose como filosas agujas en mi corazón.

Pasaron unos minutos y comencé a sentir calor debido al esfuerzo por mantenerme firme frente a aquellos triztes pensamientos, por lo que me quité la chaqueta y la bufanda, entonces entró Historia y su gran percepción.

-¿Sucede algo Mikasa? Te noto tensa- preguntó preocupada

-N-no...-

-Hace un rato escuché gritos en el pasillo, ¿peleastes con Eren?-

Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que no lo soportaría más así que rápidamente me levanté hasta llegar a la puerta.

-No fue nada, iré a dar una vuelta- dije sin mirarla para luego salir rápidamente del refugio a tomar aire y desahogarme.

Una vez afuera caminé hasta alejarme un poco, ya en medio de la nada no pude evitar soltar todas aquellas lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, sentía un frío que calaba mis huesos.

_Eren..._

¿Por qué me siento tan mal? No es primera vez que discutimos de esta manera, sin embargo no puedo parar de llorar. Rompí totalmente en llanto al concluir que simplemente es imposible acostumbrarse a que alguien que uno quiere de esta forma te grite de esa manera, ¿Por qué me aparta tanto de su lado?

_"¡Déjate de estupideces de hermana preocupona!"_

¿Ése es tu problema Eren? ¿Te molesta que quiera velar por tu bien mientras los altos mandos hacen lo que quieren contigo?. Aún recuerdo el miedo que sentí cuando trataron de secuestrarte, si eso sucede nuevamente, no dudaré en ir a salvarte cueste lo que cueste para que sigas, a pesar mío, con tu osada misión de matar a todos los titanes, aún si no me quieres contigo, mi deseo es que se cumpla el tuyo, incluso si no formo parte en él ni en tu futuro.

Me senté en una piedra y me envolví con mis brazos, sentía frío, sobre todo en el cuello.

_Eren..._

_POV Eren_

Estoy harto de los sermones de Mikasa cada vez que tomo una decisión ¡¿Por qué siempre se preocupa de esa manera?! ¿Que no se da cuenta que ya soy un hombre? Si tanto le cuesta aceptarlo, sería mejor que que me dejara solo y deje eso de la sobreprotección a un lado, no soy su hermanito, soy un soldado que lucha por recuperar la dignidad de la humanidad.

Enojado me dí media vuelta y volví por donde vine, al entrar a la habitación cerré fuertemente la puerta y me quedé apoyado en ella con los ojos cerrados intentando calmarme, para cuando los abrí Armin que estaba conversando con Jean se levantó e inmediatamente se acercó a mi.

-Eren... volviste rápido... Te escuché gritar ¿Pasó algo con Mikasa?- colocó su mano en mi hombro.

Me quedé un momento en silencio pensando en que responderle, momento que el idiota de Jean aprovechó para encararme

-¿Qué le hiciste imbécil?- se intentó acercar a mi furioso pero Armin lo detuvo.

-¡Jean no empieces! Déjanos a solas un rato ¿Si?- dijo Armin molesto.

-Está bien, pero a la próxima no la dejaré pasar Jeager- me empujó para abrir la puerta y salir maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Si no estuvieras tu en medio le hubiese golpeado en su estúpida cara de caballo- dije con la respiración pesada sin haber conseguido calmar mi enojo.

-No seas así... ven- me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentarme junto a él en su cama -¿Me dirás que pasa?- preguntó inclinando un poco su cabeza buscando mi mirada.

Di un suspiro ya estando un poco más calmado -Mikasa... nuevamente me vino con eso de no arriesgarme que no me sienta obligado...- dejé la oración inconclusa ya que era lo mismo de siempre.

-Pero eso lo hace porque se preocupa por ti- dijo comprensivo.

-¡Eso es lo que me molesta!- alcé la voz.

Armin me miró enarcando una ceja -¿Te molesta que le seas importante?-

-¡Sí! Osea no exactamente... Es que ella siempre me sobreprotege como a un hermano menor impulsivo y... yo no quiero eso...-

-Es que justamente eres un impulsivo, es cosa de ver como te dejas llevar por la ira cuando así te sientes... Pero... Si no quieres que te vea así... ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Puedes confiar en mi Eren- dijo con sospecha, apretando mi mano para transmitirme confidencialidad.

No es que no confiara en él, pero me sentía inseguro frente a ese tema ya que últimamente no he hablado mucho con ella, sólo discutimos... sólo le he gritado... Mierda. Conscientemente desvié su pregunta formulándole yo a él una que me comenzó a inquietar.

-¿Habré sido muy rudo con ella?- él me miró un rato en silencio para luego responderme.

-Bastante, pero si quieres que te entienda debes de hacerlo de una manera más suave y clara... Sé sincero con ella...-

-¿Y qué gano? Seguro seguirá siendo la misma obsesiva de siempre...- dije con decepción.

-¿Y qué pierdes?- Me quedé callado ante su pregunta -No seas tonto, seguro ella está afligida en estos momentos y si no hablas ahora ya mañana no habrá tiempo- Es cierto, a muy temprana hora debo ir a fingir estar secuestrado y no podré verla hasta que esta primera parte del plan salga con éxito, si es que lo logramos...

-Tienes razón, siempre la tienes, gracias- esbocé una sonrisa y me levanté para salir del cuarto.

Afuera en el pasillo me encontré con Jean -Ya puedes entrar idiota- le dije pasando de él, que me respondió con un ligero "cállate suicida" y se metió al cuarto.

Tenía que disculparme con Mikasa y conversar con ella o el cerebro me estallaría.

Me acerqué a la puerta de las chicas y golpeé un par de veces hasta que Sasha me abrió.

-¡Oh eres tu Eren! Mikasa no está aquí- abrió más la puerta dejándome ver la bufanda perfectamente doblada en la cama, me alarmé de sólo pensar que ella casi nunca se la quita, mucho menos con este frío.

Aquella simple imagen hizo que algo dentro de mi se quebrara, me empecé a preocupar, talvez se tomó en serio mis palabras y decidió dejarme... No, no puede ser.

Historia estaba mirándome con preocupación y sacándome de mi trance me dijo -Salió hace un rato, se notaba mal...- Sentí un peso inmenso sobre mis hombros al escuchar eso, la culpa comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi conciencia, he sido muy brusco con ella y recién ahora me doy cuenta.

Entre rápidamente al cuarto de las chicas, tomé la bufanda y salí corriendo a buscarla. ¡Demonios Mikasa! ¿Donde te metiste?

**"Gracias por estar a mi lado"**. No, yo debería agradecerte.

No estaba en ningún lugar dentro de la casa ni mucho menos en las caballerizas.

**"Gracias por enseñarme como vivir"**. No, gracias a tí por salvar mi vida.

Fuí a ver en el patio, hacía un frío terrible y corría una brisa que no ayudaba mucho. Miré en todas las direcciones, intentando agudizar lo más posible mi vista ya que estaba oscuro, entonces con un leve momento de calma seguido de nerviosismo pude distinguir el blanco de su blusa, sin duda era ella. Mi corazón latía a mil, no sabía que iba decirle cuando la tuviera en frente, así que reuní fuerzas y me acerque lentamente a ella por su espalda pudiendo escuchar pequeños sollozos salir de su boca.

**"Gracias por poner esta bufanda, a mi".**

_POV Mikasa_

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en aquella posición, pero seguía sin sentirme mejor, lo único que conseguía era recordar a cada segundo sus palabras y sentirme peor. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, si sólo me preocupara por ti como una hermana como tu dices, tal vez no dolería tanto, pero no tiene sentido preguntarme como sería ya que no es el caso y nunca lo será, ya no.

Tome aire profundamente y lo exhale lentamente para calmar mis sollozos y secar mis lágrimas. Sentí mi garganta algo rasposa y puse mis manos en ella sintiendo un vacío

**"Toma, es tuya. ¿Ahora tienes menos frío?"**

¿Como es que la olvidé?, la necesito, _lo necesito_... debería ir a buscarla. Solté un par de lágrimas por el recuerdo y me levanté dispuesta a volver al cuarto y dejar atrás mi momento de debilidad, pero antes de voltearme sentí unas manos y algo rodeando mi cuello.

-**Es cálida...**- dije en voz baja al contacto con la tela en mi frío cuello, hundiendo parte de mi rostro en tan preciada prenda.

-**"Algo como eso... Te la pondré tantas veces como hagan falta"**- me di vuelta para mirar al dueño de aquella voz mientras algunas tontas lágrimas insistían en caer.

-Eren...- las palabras no salían y sólo atiné a bajar mi mirada, no me esperaba su presencia.

-Mikasa... Gracias por tus cuidados y por estar a mi lado... Pero no soy un hermano menor del cual te debas preocupar-

-¿Viniste... para decirme eso?- levanté mi dolido rostro al sentir el inminente pero siempre presente rechazo de su parte, sentía mi esfuerzo por calmarme irse al carajo.

- Si a eso vine...- mi corazón se detuvo - pero también quiero decirte que ya soy un hombre, y... así como aquella vez frente al titán... Yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante- dijo esas palabras con cariño mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su dedo índice, mi corazón recuperó su acelerado ritmo con cada roce de sus dedos, me terminé de dar cuenta que él jamás volvería a ser esa suerte de hermano que alguna vez creí que era.

-Para mí... Siempre serás como mi familia, junto con Armin... Pero hace un tiempo que ya no te siento como a un hermano...- me sinceré.

-Y yo nunca te vi como una...- hizo una mueca como riendo y bajó sus dedos desde mis anteriormente mojadas mejillas hasta el borde de la bufanda para despejar delicadamente mi rostro -pero me costó darme cuenta de que lo que en realidad deseo de ti... es esto-

_Pegó su frente a la mía_

_Rozamos nuestras narices_

_Sentimos la acompasada respiración del otro_

_Compartimos profundas miradas_

Y con nuestros corazones a mil, cortó la ínfima distancia que nos separaba con un roce de labios que fue tomando la forma y el ritmo que sólo un par de enamorados consigue. Sentía como cada lágrima que derramé era compensada con los labios de Eren sobre los míos, eran un poco toscos pero con un gusto salado que combinaba con su forma de ser, y que me hacía estremecer de dicha y felicidad. Fueron varios minutos de intensa coordinación de movimientos, inconscientemente nos turnábamos para probar los labios del otro, de la mano de caricias a veces en el cabello, o en el cuello, a veces en la espalda o en la cintura, donde sea que nuestras manos se sintieran a gusto.

Por mí que los minutos fuesen horas, pero al parecer él tenía más cosas que decirme. Repetimos el proceso anterior, pero esta vez a la inversa para separarnos sin perder la delicadeza del momento.

-Quiero que entiendas que no dejaré de lado la misión... pero que sí intentaré no ser tan idiota cuando te preocupes por mi, al menos ya no es necesario que me comporte así, _ya entendiste el mensaje_- sonrió con lo último provocando que me ruborizara un poco.

-Entiendo...- asentí algo alicaída -Sólo no hagas tonteras sin pensar... Ni mucho menos pidas que no me interponga en tu camino- dije arreglando el cuello de su chaqueta.

- Lamento todo eso... me dejé llevar por la rabia del momento y te dije cosas horribles- se notaba realmente arrepentido.

-Ya pasó... No te preocupes...- no podría enojarme con él por mucho tiempo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, al parecer ambos nos liberamos al decirnos claramente lo que pensábamos del otro con y sin palabras. Todo rastro de tristeza desapareció de mi mente al sentirme cordialmente invitada a estar a su lado, no como su hermana, si no como algo más.

Comencé a hacerme consiente del frío que hacía, y al parecer Eren estaba más concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese pensando.

-Eren... Esto... ¿No trajiste mi chaqueta por casualidad?- pregunté con mis brazos cruzados por el frío mientras temblaba un poco.

-Ehh... No, salí algo apresurado a buscarte y sólo tomé tu bufanda... ¡Pero voy a buscarla ahora!- se dio vuelta para salir corriendo a traerme mi chaqueta pero lo tomé del brazo acercándolo hacia mi, colocando mis manos en su pecho y mi rostro en su hombro muy cerca de su cuello.

-Tonto...- susurré bajo pero suficiente para que él captara el mensaje y me rodeara fuertemente con sus brazos. Sinceramente se comporta algo idiota a veces, pero su calidez, entrega y buenas intenciones lo compensa con creces. Parece que me será imposible alejarme de este nuevo refugio que encontré entre sus brazos, cuando se trata de Eren, todo es simplemente distinto.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que el con su mano buscó mi rostro para besarme, esta vez de manera más profunda pero llena de cariño.

-Ya es muy tarde, mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana será complicado- dije con pesar al separarme un poco de él.

- Sí... Tienes razón, vamos o nos regañaran si nos ven a estas horas afuera-

Caminamos de vuelta, yo aferrada a su brazo y Eren con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras disfrutábamos de la mutua compañía en silencio. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y mía y el pasando sus manos por mis brazos intentando darme calor dijo:

-Bueno... hasta aquí llego yo... lamentablemente...-

-Lo mismo digo...- sonreímos bajando la mirada algo avergonzados por tan sincera confesión.

-Buenas noches- depositó un beso en mi frente y antes que se alejara tomé su rostro y le robé un fugaz beso en los labios, de ahora en adelante no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad.

-Buenas noches para ti también...- abrí la puerta de la habitación y me quedé en el umbral mirando como él se iba a la suya, con paso seguro y tranquilo. Me daba cuenta de cuánto había crecido en estos años, estaba más alto y más fuerte, se notaba en lo ancha que se había vuelto su espalda y en sus prominentes músculos.

Una vez que llegó se asomó de la misma forma.

-Mikasa...- dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-¿Si...?-

-**"De ahora en adelante, las veces que hagan falta"** no lo olvides...-

Entendí claramente a qué se refería -Por supuesto que no, es una promesa- dije asujetando la bufanda con fuerza -Descansa Eren-

-Tu igual...- me dio una última mirada y cerró su puerta.

De un suspiro entré a mi cuarto, sintiéndome aliviada, llena y por qué no, feliz, con mi trozo de su alma en mi cuello y con un calor agradable en mi pecho.

_Eren._

* * *

**He ahí el final de este one-shot. **

**En lo personal quedé conforme con el resultado final, una vez que tuve la idea en mi mente me fui por un tubo xD, lo que sí no me gustó mucho eso de indicar el punto de vista (POV) de cada personaje, pero no encontré otra manera de hacerlo sin que diera paso a malos entendidos o confusiones.**

**Intenté hacerlo lo más ''realista'' posible dentro del contexto de la historia, espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado Ooc y bueno, lamento cualquier error que hayan encontrado, no sé usar bien esta página x_x.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado la historia y muchas gracias por leer ^-^**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas o cualquier consejo que ayude a mejorar mi escritura c: (aquienengañosoloquierounmalditoreviewparaserfeliz)**

**Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada :P**


End file.
